1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical element, a zoom lens including the optical element, an optical apparatus including the zoom lens, an method for manufacturing the optical element and a method for manufacturing the zoom lens.
2. Related Background Art
A zoom lens, a single-focal-length lens, etc, which are used for an electronic still camera, have hitherto been proposed in such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-221092.
A conventional imaging optical system such as the zoom lens has a problem of a difficulty to downsize the imaging optical system due to disposing a focusing lens drive mechanism and an vibration reduction lens drive mechanism separately because of a focusing lens and a vibration reduction lens being positioned in different lens groups.